Ren
"I'm more powerful than the most powerful Warriors Council master. I am, the third fallen Idaini senshi!" ~Ren to Alexander Ren is a fan character made by Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Ren's parents are unknown. However, Ren was born with a rare birth defect called "Harlequin-type icthyosis". It causes the skin layer to be 10 times thicker than normal skin layers. It also grows rapidly. As a result, Ren could've gotten an fatal infection from bacteria. However, Pol Trujillo (Corvus' third incarnation) sensed potential from him, since Ren was originally going to be the third Idaina senshi. Which, his ability as a idaina senshi was accuracy. So, he (Pol Trujillo is a he, and Corvus is Pol, though Corvus has no gender), took Ren from his family and executed his family. And raised him as his own child. But, he made him a strong warrior. Pol, decided to put Ren in a suit in order to keep him alive. The suit Ren wears, is a black suit of armor, with a helmet that covers his entire head, including his face. He wears a special dark suit, that keeps his skin moist so it won't get cracked. And he wears a dark cloak with a black cape and a hoodie. Ren also has telekinesis and a dark sword with a red colored laser on the edge of the blade to add a more powerful cut and easier to slice thing(s). However, the dark sword, servers as a casing, if it breaks off, the sword will be an red laser sword, considering the edges are laser. However, after Ren joined Corvus, Alexander became the third Idaina senshi. However, Ren still has excellent sword skills like an Idaina senshi, but doesn't have the magic that an idaina senshi sword has. His armor, can deflect a few swings of a sword. And, its highly durable, however, it's uncomfortable, yet he has gotten used to it. Ren, can't run, since the suit weights his speed, yet he's able to jump high due to his telekinesis. Later on, he betrayed Pol Trujillo and killed him, however his life support was destroyed, killing Ren shortly after words. Pol's soul went into a new body, and Pol replaced Ren, with three apprentices. Being Athena, Cortez, and Dengnai (later replaced with Darth Morder) Legacy Despite being redeemed, his redemption and killing pol were dismissed by the public. Believing that Alexander killed Ren and then threw Pol down. Alexander, tried to say the truth, but the public dismissed it. Ren, is remembered being one of the most dangerous people ever. There are rumors, that Ren's DNA sample as well as a genetic template of his was taken and is being used to make a clone of Ren, but make him so that he won't become good. However, these rumors are still unconfirmed and seem far fetched. However, these rumors turned out to be true. There was a top secret cloning program to make clones of Ren, the project was led by General Himmler. Behaviour Ren, is short tempered. Yet, he is honest and reasonable. He is very cautious, deceiving and cunning. He is loyal to Corvus, Sephtis, and Death. However, he redeemed himself later and killed Pol. But he died since his life support was destroyed in the process.. killing him. However, Pol's soul went into a clone body, the clone being named Uquizar, and Ren was replaced with 3 apprentices. Being Cortez, Athena, and Dengnai. Trivia * He is named after Kylo Ren, one of the main antagonists of Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens. *Harlequin-type ichthyosis is a real birth defect. Which, you can learn more about it on the link. But, viewer discretion is advised. * His sword isn't like a lightsaber. Since, the sword is dark, but the edges are a red laser, which the edge of a sword can be seen if you look up "Parts of a sword" on google images. * His main theme is Imperial March. * Originally, he was accurate in aim rather than legendary in sword fighting. But it was changed since Mastylo had accurate aim and wanted Ren to have an sword. * He is the second gila monster on Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wikia. The first being Gila * His sword, has red lasers that are on the edges of his sword. Which, the laser was meant for making it more easier to cut though his opponents as well as almost anything. * He is going to be the main antagonist as well as main character in the upcoming fan fiction. "The Fallen Idaini Senshi" Category:Reptiles Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Black Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Lizards Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Characters who can use Magic